Kauhale: Piha po'ai
by Gear's Girl
Summary: Peering out he saw two figures struggling on the lawn.  "Danny…" he said in a hushed voice as he hurried down the stairs. "Call HPD…I've got intruders at the house…"
1. Prologue

**Kauhale: Piha po'ai**

****_**Disclaimer: Not mine...**_

_**An: I've been working on this one for a while, so it has more chapters than my other story. Both are separate works/storylines. Enjoy and please review!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Thud THUD thud Thud the roaring of her racing pulse was all she could hear, in the white noise of the darkness. She sucked in a deep breath trying to calm her panicked 14-year-old self down. _Bad dream_ she thought. _A nightmare locked in a hot small box any moment now, she would be waking up in her hotel suite is a cold sweat._ Her arms and legs ached from being cramped in the same position lying on her stomach. _Carpet,_ she told herself was the roughness against her cheek, her arms and legs bound behind her and a bandana gag. Closing her eyes she rolled onto her back her knees and arms hitting the top of her prison jerking them away from the hot metal. Slowly rolling her shoulders she brought her bound wrists in front of her and tested the bonds wincing as the tape used to bind them bit into her skin. Jerking the bandana from her mouth, she shuddered a gasp and tried to keep the fear from creeping up. Blinking back her tears, she carefully drew her legs up pressing her ear to a carpet straining to hear anything outside of the pounding of her heart. The unmistakable crunch of tires on gravel had her heart racing even faster than it already was, ropes on ankles she kicked out shimming to get them loose. The steady slow movement of her prison ceased and heavy footsteps sounded. Tears welling in her eyes as she held her breath terrified as the footsteps sounded closer and closer, adrenaline surged as her muscles bunched…the lid of her prison popped open and she kicked out with both feet and vaulted out of the car trunk her captor staggering back startled by the girl's retaliation. He growled as she rolled to her feet the ropes loosening around her ankles as she stumbled away heading for the shrubs and bushes. Drawing his gun he let out a laugh and called out, "You can run little girl…but you can't hide…."

***H50***

Stumbling the fourteen –year- old ran blinded by fear through the forest; she could hear him running behind her. Terrified out of her mind she kicked free of the ropes and picked up her speed, if only her coach could see her now, no more Lazy Lindsay…her bound wrists threw off her balance. Her gymnastics training told her to raise her aching shoulders to keep her wrists level with her heart as she ran.

Her lungs burned as she burst through the tree line, slipping on the cool rain soaked grass, she had lost count of how long and how far she had been running. She squinted into the darkness and pouring rain trying to make out anything to help her out. She could make out the sounds of the ocean lapping on the shore. _Run Lindsay…_ she told herself. She let out a scream as he slammed into her and she fell hard against the grass her vision swam and she saw stars dimming on the edges.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: And so the story beings...<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: not mine_**

**_An: Here's Chapter 1. I have quite a few chapters already written for this one.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

On a rare night that crime decided to take the night off Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett had been enjoying a deep night's sleep one arm curled around his girlfriend Catherine's pillow, the other hanging over the edge of his bed sound asleep on his stomach listening to the rhythmic sounds of the ocean crashing on the shore and the rain dancing on the roof. The only thing that would have made his night complete would be if Catherine was there as well. His ears perked up as he heard a crash and the motion sensor lights flooded his front yard with light. In a fluid motion, he grabbed his phone and gun and crept to the window. Peering out he saw two figures struggling on the lawn. "Danny…" he said in a hushed voice as he hurried down the stairs. "Call HPD…I've got intruders at the house…"

***H50***

Lindsay struggled against the captor who held her against the grass, the gun forgotten about when the security lights blinded them and flooded the yard. His hands moved to silence her as she cried out for help, and hand muffling her screams and sobs another clasping over her throat and slowly squeezing.

"Hey!" Steve bellowed as he bounded out of the house gun raised and trained on the figures on the grass. ""Five-O freeze!"

***H50***

Lindsay welcomed the voice that called out, feeling the pressure around her throat lessen, her adrenaline surged as she slammed her bound hands against her attacker's head and shifted her hips to throw him off balance. Her vision swam as she was rewarded with a blow that had her ears ringing of her own. Kicking and wriggling she struggled to throw him off.

"I said freeze!" Steve growled as he drew closer to them. The sirens of HPD back up were drawing close and the lights of cavalry were flickering through the dark.

A swift double kick to the groin and collarbone had the attacker hissing in pain and knocked off his victim and scrambling back across the yard for the tree line. The girl rolled backwards onto her feet breathing heavily and shivering. Her hair was a clumped mess of a bedraggled ponytail, her thin sleep shorts and tank top were soaked from the rain and covered in mud and grass stains. Blue-gray eyes stared back at darker blue ones.

***H50***

"Are you okay?" Steve asked his eyes flicking over the girl in front of him, surveying her for injury.

"You're not going after him?" she breathed drawing her stinging bound hands up over her head to aide in catching her breath.

HPD had arrived with Detective Danny Williams at the helm in his Camero.

Steve shook his head then barked to HPD, " He took off into the tree line," and a unit ran off after the attacker. He turned his attention back to the girl.

"My name is Steve McGarrett," he said. "I'm the head of Five-O and this is my house."

She nodded still trying to catch her breath, "Lindsay…Lindsay Garrett"

"Steve!" Danny called out jogging over to them. "You guys okay? HPD got a call about a girl who was abducted from her hotel." He looked over at Lindsay and said, "You wouldn't happen to be staying at the Royal Hawaiian would you?"

The girl nodded shivering. "Yeah, Mom and I are staying there with some of the others on my team for the Hawaii Gymnastics Invitational. Is my mom okay?"

"I'm going to place a call to let them know we've found you," Danny said, pulling his phone out, "And for pete's sake Steve take her over to see the medics and CSU for photographs and get the poor kid some warm clothes. I know both Mary and Catherine have stuff here, she'll probably fit in Mary's clothes. And you need to give your statement to either HPD or Kono."

Steve nodded and then motioned for Lindsay to follow Danny as he in turn went to give his statement and secure some dry clothes.

***H50***

When Steve came back outside in dry clothes the rain had stopped and his house was once again an active crime scene. He sighed and jogged down the front steps heading over to find Kono or one of his team for an update on what was going on. He could see the girl, Lindsay sitting in the back of one of the ambulances with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her wrists now wrapped lightly in gauze as she talked with Kono.

He navigated his way through the throngs of people on his way to speak with Kono when his eyes locked onto a familiar person. "Aunt Jillian?" he said in surprise approaching the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Steven?" the older woman said turning around, they hugged as she said, "I got a phone call…what are you doing back in Hawaii?"

Before Steve could answer Danny approached them and said, "Mrs. James, I'm glad you made it. I see you've met Steve McGarrett, the head of our Five-O unit." He shook hands with Jillian. "Steve, Mrs. James is our victim's mother."

"Wait,"' Steve said, "You're Lindsay Garrett's mother?"

"Yes, I am Lindsay McGarrett's mother," Jillian said. Steve shook his head as if he had heard her wrong.

"I could have sworn she said her last name was Garrett," he said. "Not McGarrett…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Kauhale: Piha po'ai**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine_**

**_An: Glad you guys like it. Keep the reviews coming._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"She's your half-sister Steven," Jillian said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder as she stood next to him on the front porch. Kono had taken Lindsay inside and up to Mary's room so she could change her clothes, the girl had been silent after giving her statement, she was tired and cold, not to mentioned bruised and disoriented from being kidnapped and beaten while trying to escape her kidnapper.

His body tensed as he said. "I remember coming to visit Dad once on a leave and he had a picture of you and a couple of her, as a tiny tot with a big smile, I had asked him who she was , and he had said oh that is Lainey, Jillian's daughter...he never said anything about her being his daughter too…"

"Lainey was your father's nickname for Lindsay, Lindsay Elaine," Jillian said. "He always called her that, especially when they talked on the phone. She loved him so much."

"Why didn't you tell us, me, Mary and I …" he said shortly. "Does she even know about us or anything?"

"We lived in Hawaii until she was two before moving to the mainland, " Jillian said. "Lindsay has very few memories of Hawaii; she remembers sounds and smells more than faces from here. When she and I moved to California, I enrolled her in a gymnastics class, your father was very adamant that she have some creative outlet, he was not happy about her taking gymnastics, or ballet, which she took for a short time. He preferred her to do more of a team sport, less of a high demand sport. Lindsay was a wiggle worm as young child, and took to her tumbling classes as you took to swimming and football, " with a sigh Jillian said, "She knows she had two older siblings, but not your names, we nearly met Mary Anne once in Los Angeles..."

***H50***

Steve paced the deck as he glared, gave a pensive dark look at the woman who he called an aunt, who was now telling him that he had another younger sister, a half sister that his father had fathered when he was 20 and Mary Anne was 14, and nobody had bothered to tell either of them. He was beyond pissed, but he didn't know who he was angrier at his father for neglecting to tell him that he had another child and one whom apparently he had an active fairly normal father/child relationship with or the woman who was one of his parents' best friends, whom he called an aunt had had a relationship with his father after his mother and her husband had passed on, and produced a child with. Jillian was sitting quietly in one of the chairs on the deck watching him pace.

"I'm sorry we never told you sooner," she said, "We, your father thought it was for the best, for all of you, especially with his investigation into your mother's death, and the line of work you were, are in. We were trying to protect all three of you."

"You knew about the investigation?" he said turning to look at her with his arms crossed across his chest.

Jillian nodded and said, "I was helping him with it…"

Steve held up a hand to her as Chin approached the deck with an update, he and Steve spoke softly before Steve sighed and nodded saying,

"Jillian, you and Lindsay are going to stay here with me at the house, HPD hasn't found the guy who abducted Lindsay from the hotel. For now, we're going to gather what evidence we have and start up again in the morning."

"We couldn't…" Jillian started. Steve shook his head and said firmly, "It's for your protection and best interest. You can stay in the spare room, and Lindsay can take Mary's for now or vice versa. A couple of uniforms will be posted out front. We'll figure the rest out in the morning. Go in the house."

He watched her go inside before he followed Chin down to meet with Danny and Lori so they could meet and debrief all that had happened that night, and what possibly was yet to come.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: :)<em>** **_it's short, but it really stands alone in the subject matter. please review._**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kauhale: Piha po'ai**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine...**_

_**An: Yay I finally finished this chapter! Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Someone was coughing and someone was talking rapidly in a language his groggy brain could not make sense of at the moment, cursing the thin walls of his house as he awoke the next morning, Steve grabbed the other pillow in his bed and rolled over attempting to block out the added sounds. He frowned as he thought to himself that no one else should be in the house, but then the events from the night before came crashing back to him. _Jillian and Lindsay_, one of his parents' best friend and the now the mother of his supposed half-sister. Lindsay looked like a McGarrett, she looked a lot like him and Mary Ann too. Running a hand through his hair, he sat up and donned a t-shirt before heading down the stairs to check on them. He had insisted that they stay with him until Five-O could figure out why Lindsay had been kidnapped from the hotel and ended up at his house.

Lindsay was out on the lanai pacing as she spoke in rapidly in a language he knew he recognized but couldn't place , he shook his head, for someone who had taken a couple of hard hits the night before he knew she shouldn't be pacing or moving around but resting. "She's fluent in Russian," Jillian's voice came from behind him, turning quickly he looked at her. "She's on the phone with her coach. Come sit, I hope you don't mind but I made coffee and raided your refrigerator to make a scramble for breakfast, it was the least I could do after you insisting we stay. " Steve nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "You are just like your father, " she said. "Insisting that they best way to protect sometimes is to do it yourself."

"You're family," Steve said taking a sip of his coffee, it was an automatic response. For as long as Steve had known the woman standing next to him, she had always been his Aunt Jillian, and even now, somehow she was still his Aunt Jillian. "It was the right thing to do, besides until we can figure out why someone would or would want to grab Lindsay, its best that you both stay with me ."

Jillian's knowing smile was enough to make him blush as she placed a high-protein scramble of spinach, eggs, and turkey bacon in front of him. "Lindsay's a gymnast, she's got a strict diet, so it's all I cook, no empty carbs, or excess sugars and fats," she said. "I've always tried to insist that she have a normal childhood, but she's so dedicated to gymnastics, it's her life, her comfort…" Steve reached out and placed a hand over her's, Jillian sighed and smiled.

"I like high protein healthy meals," he said with a smile. "Thank you."

Lindsay's voice rose as she ran a hand through her long hair causing Steve and her Mother to turn and look at her from the kitchen, "_Eto byla ne moya vina. YA ne znayu, pochemu eto proizoshlo. Oni ne sobirayut·sya menya otpuskatʹ . Net, privesti yego zdesʹ. YA khochuoborudovaniya zdesʹ v techenie chasa. Oni ne sobirayut·sya pozvolitʹ mne iz vida ikh . On govorit, chto eto bezopasno. YA ne znayu , po-vidimomu , on moĭ brat._"* She shook her head and looked sharply at Steve and her mother through the kitchen window. "_Spasibo, ya ne podvedet ·eer._ _Do svidaniya_." She hung up and came inside. "Eavesdropping much?" she said coldly.

"Lindsay!" Jillian scolded. "Be nice to him. He's letting us stay here. He's your brother."

"It's okay," Steve said, it was like watching his father and Mary go at it before they had been sent to the mainland. "_YA ne govoryu na russkom_."**

Lindsay glared at him then said, "Coach is bringing practice equipment here since I can't go anywhere without supervision. Hope you don't mind."

"Let me know when your coach arrives with the equipment," Steve said taking a sip of his coffee. "I'll want to speak with him when he does."

Lindsay gave him an annoyed look before stomping out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

"Steve?" came a female voice from the front of the house.

"In the kitchen, " came his reply.

***H50***

"Did you know you have an angry looking teenage girl in your living room?" Catherine asked as she came into the kitchen, dressed in her blue fatigues. "Oh hi…" she said when she realized that her boyfriend was not alone in the kitchen, she took in his appearance of a t-shirt and pajama bottoms, barefoot as he sat at the kitchen table with an older woman eating breakfast. "I can come back…"

Steve shook his head and motioned her to join them at the table. "Cath this is my Aunt Jillian, she's a close friend of my parents'. Jillian James, this is Catherine Rollins, my girlfriend, she lives here too." The two women nodded to each other while studying one another. "And the angry teenager in the living room would be my sister…" Steve continued, calling Lindsay his sister still sounded weird to him as he said it aloud and he wondered what made him introduce her as such.

"Sister?" Catherine said cocking her head to the side as she stole a sip of Steve's coffee. "I thought Mary-Ann was 27 and in LA… and the girl in the living room is not Mary."

Steve gave her a sarcastic smile and said, "No this would be my other sister, Lindsay…she's 14 and has also been living in southern California…Jillian's her mother and I found out about her last night…"

Catherine frowned slightly at the comment, as she looked from Steve to Jillian and back to Steve.

"It's a complicated story…" Jillian said as she rose from the table, which now held an awkward silence. "Would you like some breakfast? There's some scramble and toast left over, as well as some coffee." Catherine nodded as she said, "So I take it you've had an interesting night, then?"

Steve snorted in response as he shoveled more of the scramble into his mouth. "Ow…" he said when Catherine kicked him lightly in the ankle. "What was that for?" She gave him a pointed look that said _be nice…_

* * *

><p><em>An: Here is what was said in Russian, I used Google Translate, so apologies in advance if any of it is incorrect.<br>_

***Translation, Lindsay speaking in Russian:** "It wasn't my fault. I don't know why it happened. They're not going to let me go. No, bring it here. I want the equipment here within the hour. They are not going to let me out of their sight. He says it is safe here. I don't know, apparently he is my brother. "

**** Translation, Steve's response in Russian:** "I don't speak Russian" _I found Steve's response comical in the sense since it was established in 2x16 that Steve doesn't speak Russian._


	5. Chapter 4

**Kauhale: Piha po'ai**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine...**_

_**An: Yay I finally finished this chapter! Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Steve closed his eyes and shook his head with a small smile and chuckle tugging at his lips as he let himself into his room before resting his head back against the bedroom door. Without a doubt, he thought to himself, there was no way denying that Lindsay was not a McGarrett, if it weren't for her looks it was without a doubt her mannerisms and personality. He had just spent close to an hour and a half meeting her gymnastics coach and attempting to interview/interrogate/get to know Lindsay's coach without her butting in by either giving him deadly looks or switching the conversation from English back to Russian, which was clearly the language her coach preferred to speak. He could see so much of his father in her, she had his mannerisms and sense of humor, and the McGarrett family streak of competitiveness and stubbornness.

****H50*****

"_Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, head of the Governor's task force," Steve had firmly introduced himself to Lindsay's coach when the man had arrived at the McGarrett home with practice equipment. The man that stood before him was around Chin's height at 5'9" with a solid muscle and solid stocky frame and slightly reminiscent to an image of Russian Mob meets KGB, or at least in Steve's mind he was. The man had looked at Lindsay for confirmation and Steve heard her say a Russian word she had used earlier. "I'm Lindsay's older brother," Steve had added shaking the man's hand with a death grip._

"_Iakov Desyatkov," The man had replied returning Steve's firm death grip. "Lindsay's Coach, Mr. McGarrett."_

"_Commander," Steve corrected. Lindsay glared up at her half-brother before turning to her coach and apologizing._

"Я сожалею, сэр, игнорировать его _((I am sorry sir, ignore him))," Lindsay said placing her hands over the two men's death grips they still held on each other. "Back off," she said looking up at Steve. The two men released each other's grips and assumed similar stances with their arms crossed over their broad chests._

"_How long have you been Lindsay's coach?" Steve had asked looking over his sister's head and leveling a look at her coach._

"_Ten years, Mr. McGarrett," Her coach had replied firmly before he switched to Russian and directed the men who had come with him to start unloading the trucks and bringing the equipment to the back of the house where Lindsay had previously mapped out where she wanted the practice equipment laid out in the backyard. _

"_It's Commander McGarrett," Steve corrected firmly. "As in Lieutenant Commander of the U.S. Navy."_

"_I had heard you retired," Desyatkov had fired back quickly, causing Steve to take note of the Coach's knowledge of his employment._

"_You misheard," Steve said, ignoring at his sister's tugging on his arm to drop the subject. "I'm still active, and as I said earlier, I run the Governor's Task Force on the Island. You have any idea why someone would kidnap my sister?"_

"_Steve!" Lindsay had said pulling on his arm in a futile attempt to get him to disengage. She stamped her foot and tugged on his arm again earning a mild glance from her older half brother. Steve shook his head at her while he kept a steely-eyed look at Desyatkov._

"_I'm going to need a list of your entire staff and their whereabouts for last night," Steve said._

"_Surely Mr. McGarrett, you do not think one of my staff would kidnap one of my own girls," Desyatkov said as he his eyes flicked over to watch the practice equipment being set up. Steve bristled at the coach's blatant reference to him as Mr. McGarrett. "This is your Island, shouldn't you know who has the intentions of kidnapping your sister?"_

"_Mr. McGarrett is our father!" Steve snapped at the coach. He could feel his temper reaching its peak._

"_I'll need that list from you by the end of the day," Steve said firmly. "And as you said, this is my Island and I like to know who is on it, in order to ensure the safety of its __maka'ainana__."_

"_Steve! Mom!" Lindsay hollered calling Jillian out from where she was in the kitchen to the backyard. The older woman came out with a mildly entertained look on her face where she had been cleaning up from breakfast. Lindsay looked annoyed and Steve and Lindsay's coach were standing toe-to-toe and Steve looked like he was ready to deck Desyatkov._

"_Steven," Jillian said hurrying over to where the two men stood. "Mr. Desyatkov," she said with a kind smile, placing a hand on Steve's crossed arms. "I apologize for any short tempers and tension," she said doing her best to smooth any ruffled feathers. "With all that happened last night, Steven is just looking out for Lindsay's safety and you can certainly understand an older brother's protectiveness for his baby sister." She looked between the two men. "Thank you so much for bringing over the practice equipment Mr. Desyatkov. We appreciate it so much and for lending Mrs. Lenkova to oversee Lindsay's practice until, it is safe for Lindsay to rejoin the girls for the invitational series."_

"_Anything to ensure Miss McGarrett's safety, Mrs. James," Desyatkov said ignoring Steve and turning his attention to Jillian. _

"_Steven, "Jillian said her hand pressing firmly on his arm. "Why don't you go back into the house and check in with your team on any progress and give Catherine a hand with what she is doing."_

"_Fine," Steve said. "I expect that list by the end of the day Mr. Desyatkov." He exchanged glances with Lindsay and Jillian, knowing that Jillian was sensing his unease, before heading into the house._

_****H50****_

He had checked in with Danny who was following up with HPD on their search for the man who had kidnapped Lindsay; asking that Danny start a background on Lindsay's coach. Danny had insisted that Steve stay at the house with Lindsay and Jillian, stating that they needed to spend some family time together and that he and the rest of Five-0 could handle the preliminary investigation work up. He needed to call Mary Ann at some point and let her know the basics of what was going on, he still hadn't figured out if it was safe for Mary Ann to come to Hawaii.

"Steve?" came Catherine's sleepy voice jarring him from his thoughts.

"Hey," he said with a smile as he opened his eyes to see her sitting up in their bed wearing one of his shirts. She had retired to their room after breakfast to grab some sleep after coming off a 14-hour shift on base.

"Everything alright?" she said running a hand through her hair, as she rose out of the bed smiling as Steve's gaze became transfixed on her. "Steve?" she said with an amused smile on her lips as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Um yeah," Steve said as he kissed her, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist. "Lindsay is definitely a McGarrett…" Catherine laughed as her fingers played with the unruly curls at the nape of Steve's neck.

"Everything go ok with Lindsay's coach?" She asked tilting her head back to look up at him.

Steve sighed as he said, "I don't trust him. There is something about him that just doesn't sit right," he looked down at Catherine and kissed her again. "It's weird having Jillian here, and Lindsay."

"Good weird or bad weird?" she said raising an eyebrow and cocking her head to the side to study him.

"Both," Steve admitted as he slowly walked them to the bed. Catherine moved them so they were sitting on the bed, she arranged herself behind him as her hands began kneading the tension out of his shoulders. "It's weird that Dad and Jillian never told us or Lindsay about each other. I can understand to a sense that they wanted to protect us. Lindsay knew she had older half siblings, but Mary Ann and I never knew about her. Aunt Jillian was one of my parents' best friends, she's been in my life for as long as I can remember. Lindsay was born when I was twenty and Mary Ann was fourteen…" His hands found Catherine's legs as he pulled her closer to him. "I was home one time on a leave, around when I was 22 and I found a picture of my dad with this little curly haired blonde with big blue eyes. I asked my dad who the little girl was and all my dad said was that her name was Lainey and she was Jillian's daughter."

"Lainey?" Catherine said wrapping her arms and legs around him holding him close.

"Yeah," he said leaning back into her embrace. "Lainey is what my dad, our dad, called her, a combination of her first name and her middle name. Lindsay Elaine McGarrett, apparently she and Dad had a fairly normal parent-child relationship. Did they think that we'd be mad or angry that Dad and Aunt Jillian had gone on and had a relationship after Mom's death and Jillian's husband?"

"Are you angry?" Catherine asked, it was rare for Steve to express himself as he was now. She attributed some of it to him having Danny for a close friend and the stability of his Five-0 ohana allowing for him to open up more.

Steve shrugged, "I'm not angry per se, more just annoyed that they didn't think to say anything. So much of my life is a secret, made up of secrets, what's one more?"

Catherine sighed holding him closer as she pressed a kiss to his temple. Steve turned his head to seek out her lips in comforting kiss as they fell back on the bed. "Are you going to call Mary?" Catherine asked in-between his kisses.

"I'll call her later," came the distracted reply. Catherine laughed as Steve rolled them over pinning her to the bed. "Your Aunt and sister are downstairs…"

"I can be quiet, if you can…" was his answer as he muffled her shriek with his mouth.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review!<em>


	6. Chapter 5

**Kauhale: Piha po'ai**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine...**_

_**An: Yay I finally finished this chapter! Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Steve awoke with a confused start and scratched his chest as he blinked at the afternoon light that was streaming into the bedroom, _since when did he take midday naps at 13:00_, he thought to himself as he looked at the little clock on the bedside table. He had half the mind to pull up the sheets that were pooled around his waist, curl back into the bed, and catch up on the sleep that so often eluded him. _And since when did he take naps in the nude?_ He thought with a frown. _Catherine_. He could not help but smile. Stretching he reached out to her side of the bed only to come up with air, he could hear soft female voices coming from the downstairs and music wafting up from the backyard. Stretching once more, he rolled to his feet and tugged on the clothes that had been abandoned earlier with Catherine.

****H50****

"Hey sleepyhead," Catherine greeted from the kitchen when he came down the stairs, she was sitting at the table with Jillian as they sipped tea and talked quietly, Steve could see a couple of photo albums on the table. "We thought you were going to sleep the day away…"

Steve shook his head feeling his cheeks color slightly. "Where's Lindsay?" he asked coming over and kissing Catherine lightly on the top of her head before stealing a sip of tea from her mug.

"She's outside with Ms. Lenkova, practicing a routine for the meet on Monday," Jillian said with a smile as she watched Steve and Catherine interact with each other. She could see the love in their eyes for each other as well as the respect they held for each other. "There is a sandwich in the fridge for you as well." Steve nodded as he wandered over to the fridge looking out at the open french doors, which led from the kitchen to the backyard to see Lindsay standing on the balance beam with her hands on her hips as she listened intently to what the woman in front of her was saying. "Will you take a couple of water bottles out to them, Steve?"

"Sure," he said grabbing the sandwich and an armful of water bottles. Taking a bite of the sandwich, he chewed methodically before swallowing and taking the water bottles out to backyard. He approached slowly listening to the conversation between his sister and her assistant coach, and watched as Lindsay seemingly jumped and flipped backwards into a handstand on the beam. Steve stopped and watched in awe as she held her body perfectly still and vertical before she did a couple of leg crosses, before she curled herself in half around the beam. Her blue-grey eyes caught his as she kept her focus at the task at hand, she dropped into a series of crunches keeping her legs parallel to the ground as she used her abdominals and arms to move the exercise, her assistant coach counting out the paces. Rolling back up on to the beam she rolled back to her feet and took a running start before flipping and twisting off into a dismount. Steve could not help but to clap his approval.

"Very good Lindsay," her assistant coach said. "Stretch out for your cool down." The woman turned to Steve as he handed out the water bottles; she was around his age with a pretty smile and warm brown eyes. "You must be Lindsay's older brother Steve," she said with a smile. "I'm Kimberly Lenkova, one of the assistant coaches; I've been working with Lindsay for the last 3 years. Your sister is very talented.

"Thanks," Steve said with a smile. "I can't take any credit for it though; she and her mother just arrived yesterday. She's incredible to watch."

"Just wait until you see her compete," Kimberly said with a grin. "She's fearless and fiercely competitive and incredible gymnast, she could go to the Olympics if your mother would allow her too."

"Oh Jillian's not my mother," Steve said quickly. "Lindsay's my half-sister."

"Oh," Kimberly said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's not your fault," Lindsay piped in, as she stretched, "He didn't know either."

Steve threw his sister a look as an awkward silence took over the group.

"I, um, I need to make a phone call…" Steve said quickly as he hurried around the side of the house.

Kimberly cocked her head to the side and studied the younger McGarrett as she said, "Is he always this awkward?"

Lindsay shrugged as she said, "I don't know, Mom says he is like a Navy Seal or something and is like highly decorated. He runs the governor's task force here, and the brunette in the kitchen with Mom is his girlfriend, she lives here too. I think her name is Catherine; he gets all awkward around her and Mom too. But then again, Mom says the McGarrett Men are men of few words. My dad used to always say, if you have something to say, say it and say it succinctly." The pair rolled their eyes as they shared a giggle.

"So you're brother's pretty cool?" Kimberly asked as she finished helping Lindsay stretch.

"I guess," Lindsay said. "I mean it was kind of an awkward initial meeting, you know the whole getting kidnapped in the middle of the night and then finding out that the man who's yard you are rolling around in is like some sort cop and your older half brother who you've kind of known about but never met." Kimberly nodded for the girl to continue. "My parents were never married. Dad had two children from before he was widowed, so I always knew I had an older brother and sister, but that was it. He reminds me a lot of my Dad, our dad. He is protective but I know he's angry about my being here, and Mom's relationship with Dad. He already picked a fight with Mr. Desyatkov, and it was so embarrassing." The girl shrugged as she untied her hair from the bun on the top of her head and ran her fingers through her long light brown hair.

"How are you doing with all of this?" Kimberly asked.

Lindsay shrugged as she looked up at the house she had vague memories of visiting when she was younger, her father would always come to the mainland to visit her. "Still on the fence," she replied after a moment. "I don't think it has all sunk in yet, part of it feels mostly like some sort of weird dream. I keep expecting to wake up and it just be back to me and mom again, and I don't know…"

****H50****

Loud rock music assaulted his ears as he winced and pulled the phone away from his ear and effectively switching it to speakerphone. "Mary?" He said.

* * *

><p><em>An: Please Review!<em>

_An2: I thought it would be a good place to stop there..._


End file.
